This invention relates to metronomes in general and in particular to electrically powered metronomes for generating programmable rhythm sequences. Still more, this invention relates to hand held electronic metronomes and rhythm generators which are battery powered.
Metronomes are well known in the musical art. Early metronomes were essentially mechanical clockwork mechanisms which included a pendulum or swinging rod with a movable weight which could be utilized to regulate the speed of the pendulum's movement. This type of metronome was perfected by Johann Malzel of Germany in 1816.
Electrical metronomes have been known since 1938 and represent an increase in the convenience and reliability of metronomes; however, such devices are still cumbersome and not easily transported. Further, known electrical metronomes are generally utilized to generate regular repetitive beat sequences and cannot be utilized to generate complex variables or irregular sequences. It should therefore be apparent that a need has existed for a metronome which was convenient to transport and store and which would be sufficiently flexible in operation to permit complex rhythm patterns to be generated.